


The Marauders Meet Again

by Amalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy
Summary: One day Regulus heard some familiar voices...but could it really be?
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting James and Lily

An Eighteen-year-old Regulus Black sat down on the same bench he sat on every day. He missed his brother, Sirius...even if Sirius hated him.

"If only you knew the whole story..." he mumbled to himself. Regulus knew Sirius despised him being a death eater and all, but Sirius didn't know half of it, and Regulus would never get the chance to explain.

Little did Sirius know Regulus watched over him every day. Almost like a morbid tv show, he couldn't stop watching. It had been 2 years since his death, and Regulus was still trying to find ways to entertain himself. 

Regulus started thinking back on all the good times they used to have when they were younger. Like when Regulus first showed signs of magic and how happy Sirius was, he would get to go to school with his little brother. Or the time when Sirius would always try to pull funny pranks on their parents, who did not think his pranks were funny in the slightest, but he did it just to make Regulus laugh. He missed when he got scared how Sirius would come and comfort him and told him stories to get his mind off of whatever was scaring him, no questions asked. How he wished he could just go back and relive those days just one more time.

Suddenly he heard two voices he recognized but wait... that couldn't be right. James and Lily Potter? What were they doing here...and so soon? Regulus looked back down and saw Sirius crying over their dead bodies. How long was he daydreaming for? He saw that he was yelling into nothing. Regulus's heart sank. Sirius just lost two of his closest friends, and James was practically a brother to him. He found himself wondering if Sirius cried when he found out that he died... Probably not regulus thought.

"You must be Regulus."

Regulus's head snapped up.

"Ye-yes?"

"We never properly met... I'm Lily, and this is James"

"Hello..."

"Your brother told us a lot about you," James said, trying to sound friendly even though he knew what Sirius would say if he knew James was talking to his death eater brother.

"Oh?" Regulus said, hopeful, "what did he say?"

James and lily gave each other a look.

"...oh..." regulus said, dropping his head, the answer being clear.

Lily moved to sit next to Regulus, and James did the same.

"Is...is that us?" James asked, looking at the spot in front of them.

"Yeah... I like to check up on Sirius now and then... I miss him, but I guess the feeling isn't mutual..."

"How did you die?" James asked. Lilly smacked him upside the back of the head.

" James, you can't just ask someone that!" Lily scolded

"No, no, it's fine," regulus said with a slight chuckle. He saw the look Lily gave him "really, it's fine, I don't mind." 

Regulus took a deep breath and let it out. This was the first time anyone had talked to him in who knows how long. His family up here turned their noses at him because he wasn't a 'true death eater' since he betrayed Voldemort.

"I stole a Horcrux and drowned in a lake because the Inferi pulled me in." He said as casually as he could manage.

"A what?" Lily asked

"Wicked," James said, and Lily gave him a look.

"A Horcrux is an object that a dark wizard uses to achieve immortality by splitting their soul. I stole one of the Dark Lord's." Regulus looked back at Sirius with their bodies. "I tried to stop him..."

"You mean sacrificed yourself to try to stop the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah...but none of that matters now."

Lily gave him a little smile and a half hug.

Regulus looked up at her, gave her a half-hearted smile in return, and then looked back down at Sirius.

_______________________________________________

Sirius was flying down the street. He was going to find that no good rat and give him a piece of his mind. Spotting Wormtail, he slammed on his breaks and got off his motorbike, and sprinted towards Peter.

"WORMTAIL!!"

"Aaahh P-P-Padfoot n-n-nice to s-s-see you again."

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS!! OUR FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU!" Sirius screamed, wand held out in front of him

A crowd started to draw close as people heard the commotion going on outside.

"Woah Woah Woah Padfoot, let's not get too hasty."

"HASTY? HASTY? YOU ARE THE REASON MY GODSON IS GOING TO GROW UP WITHOUT PARENTS!! YOU SLIMY RAT I-"

Wormtail sent a curse at Sirius, but it ended up killing several muggles instead. Scared, Peter transformed into his rat form and scampered away, leaving Sirius to take the fall for the murders.

________________________________________________

"No!!" James, Lily, and Regulus screamed as they watched an innocent Sirius get sent Azkaban.

"Wormtail chose the right animagus...that rat," James said through gritted teeth. "Now harry has no one!"

"Remus is still there," Lily chimed in

"Remus wouldn't, and you know that. It would be too risky with his 'furry little problem'.." James groaned, his head falling into his hands.

Regulus watched as his brother was thrown in a cold stone cell. He wished he could take a Sirius's place.


	2. Watching Harry

As the years went on, Regulus found himself growing closer to James and Lily. They were like older siblings to him. He found himself smiling for the first time in Merlin knows how long. Together they watched Harry grow up. James and Lily were distraught at how Harry was being treated living with the Dursley's. It hurt watching him go through that and knowing they couldn't do anything to help him.

They watched as Hagrid came to his rescue on his eleventh birthday and his first trip to Diagon Ally. His first time getting onto the platform with the help of Molly Weasley and his reaction to seeing the train. They watched him get sorted into Gryffindor; both were ecstatic at this. James was over the moon when McGonagall pulled him away from flying class and basically made him the Seeker on the quidditch team right there on the spot. Admittingly, Lily was worried but still insanely proud of her Harry.

James couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he saw the invisibility cloak in Harry's hands. 

"He better behave himself with that thing," Lily said maternally. 

"He's a potter, babe...when do we ever behave ourselves" James replied with a chuckle. 

"I'm glad Sirius found someone who matched his antics," Regulus spoke, looking at James. "He was a great brother...until he wasn't my brother anymore," he said solemnly.

James gave him a half-smile. "I'm sure deep down he still loved you, Regulus." 

"I honestly doubt that," Regulus said with a sigh.

They watched him as he finished his first year and over the summer. Thankful when the Weasley twins and his best friend Ron came to his rescue from the Dursleys prison. His second year flew by, Lily being a nervous wreck for the better part of it. Admittingly, Regulus was a little worried for Harry as well, especially dealing with the Dark Lord. Regulus loved watching James and Lily root Harry on whenever he said something really sassy. He even found himself doing it too. I mean, how could he not? He felt like he knew the lad after watching him grow up. 

By Harry's third year, Sirius escaped from Azkaban, and it definitely made things more interesting. Remus was now a professor and using the same truck that James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily gifted him at the end of their last year at Hogwarts. They watched harry on the train, knowing something was bound to happen, and then it did. The train came to a halt. 

"Remus, wake up!" James shouted 

"He can't hear you, James, remember?" Lily said, trying to calm her husband.

"Yeah, but...but" 

They watched as the dementor slid open the compartment door and started sucking Harry's soul.

"Expecto Patronum," came the voice of Remus lupin.

"YES!" James cheered

They watched as Remus introduced himself and gave harry some chocolate.

"Same old Remus," James laughed.

________________________________________________

"So that's where it ended up!" James said excitedly.

They were watching as the twins showed Harry the blank piece of parchment. 

"Where what went?" Regulus questioned 

"The marauder's map." 

"What what?" 

"Watch," James said with a smirk. Regulus watched in awe as the blank piece of parchment transformed into a map.

"That is _so_ cool!" Regulus exclaimed to James as Harry continued questioning the twins. 

_______________________________________

James leaned as far forward as he could, watching Harry Sirius fight and Remus make Harry's wand fly out of his hand. He watched his two best friends wanting nothing more than to be there with them.

Regulus looked guilty. "Sirius looks awful... I haven't checked on him in years...I-"

"It isn't your fault Regulus, and you know that. Don't let yourself feel guilty. You knew where he was, and he had to have been still alive if he didn't pop up here." James said, _trying_ to be helpful. 

'I guess you're right, but I still feel bad..."

James heard Harry say, "You betrayed my parents!" His heart sank. 

"Harry, someone did betray your parents, but it wasn't Sirius. It was someone I believed to be dead," Remus told him.

James and Lily gave each other a sad look.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius Chimed in proceeding to call for him to show himself.

 _"snivellus,"_ James said, annoyed as Snape appeared and disarmed Sirius.

"Severus?" Regulus said, confused?

"No, I know what I said its out nickname for the bloke." 

They watched on edge as the scene played out and Peter got away...again.

_________________________

Soon Harry's third year had ended, the summer flew by, and he was onto his fourth.

Harry's fourth year was the worst yet for Lily's nerves. After his name was put into the goblet, she just knew what was going to happen to call it motherly instincts, if you will. They watched as Harry competed in the first task, he go to the Yule ball, compete in the second task. It was now time for the final task. James was proud of his son for getting this far and actually being one of the top wizards. They watched as he entered the maze, not knowing what was going to happen. 

"Come on, Harry! You're almost there!" James and Regulus cheered even Lily joined in.

As soon as Harry and Cedric grabbed the cup, their cheers turned to gasps. What just happened. 

"oh no," Regulus said 

James and Lily gave him a look, and all he could do was point at the scene in front of them.

They watched in horror at the events that played out. He was back. Voldemort was back.


	3. Sirius...

"This can't actually be happening... it can't be happening... LILY TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING" 

Lily couldn't form words. She just watched in horror as the snake-faced man crawled out of the giant cauldron. Regulus watched, biting his nails. He really hoped what he thought was about to happen wasn't actually going to happen. 

"Where am I?" Cedric asked, confused. "One second I was in the maze, then I was in a graveyard, and now I'm...where? Who are you? Harry? You look a lot older." 

"I'm James, and this is my wife Lily; we are Harry's parents," James explained.

"and I'm Regulus Black" 

"Oh, so am I...?"

"yes...welcome to the 'murdered by Voldemort' party," Regulus said, trying to make a joke.

The three just stared at him in awkward silence.

"...Right, I guess I'm going to be off then. I'm going to find my grandmother," Cedric said with a nod.

"LILY," James gasped, looking back at the scene below. Voldemort and Harry were mid duels. 

"James, look, that's us! How are we there but also here?" Lily said, confused.

"I have no idea."

Suddenly, they saw a flash of light, and both Harry and Cedric's body were gone leaving Voldemort and his cronies behind.

_________________________________________

Harry was just about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts. James, Lily, and Regulus watched as Harry was brought to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"KREACHER!" Regulus yelled excitedly. He missed that elf more than anything. 

"Kreacher?" James and Lily asked

"That was our house elf. He as the one who went with me the day I-" Regulus started not being able to finish his sentence. 

Lily gave him a sad smile as she turned back to watch just as Sirius was showing Harry the family tree. 

__________________________________________

Lily was FUMING. What a monster! How could she do this to HER HARRY? 

"Lils, calm down... it's okay, Harry's tough; he will be fine" James tried to calm her down.

JAMES SHE IS LITERALLY CARVING INTO HIS HAND. SHE IS HARMING OUR SON! HOW ARE YOU NOT ANGRY ABOUT THIS?" 

"I am angry. I'm just trying to calm you down."

___________________________________________

They watched as Harry and his friends broke into the Department of Mysteries. James was trying really hard to hide how proud he was of his son. He didn't want Lily mad at him. The order had just popped in to help, and Sirius was dueling Bellatrix. Regulus was conflicted watching both his family members fight each other. He didn't want either of them to get hurt. He watched as Bella sent a curse at Sirius, and he went still falling into the veil. Harry stood there, shocked until he realized what had happened. Remus was struggling to hold him back from running at it. James and Lily watched as their son screamed in agony, wondering what had just happened.

"PRONGS? EVANS?" Sirius exclaimed

"PADFOOT?!" James yelled

"PRONGS!!" 

"PADFOOT!!" They ran at each other, and Sirius jumped on James like a kid who hadn't seen their parent in forever.

"I'm sorry... I tried...I-" Sirius tried to find the words.

"You did everything you could, Sirius. Thank you," Lily said, wrapping him into a hug.

"I missed you lot so much."

"We missed you more," James said, stealing him from Lily's grasp and hugging him again. 

Lily looked over at Regulus, who was watching with a sad expression on his face. 

"Hey, um, Sirius?"

"Yeah, Evans, what's up?"

"There's someone who wants to talk to you...and I want you to listen to every word he has to say."

"what?" Sirius asked 

"turn around." 

Sirius turned around, making eye contact with Regulus, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Reg?"

"Hi, Sirius..."

"Talk," Sirius demanded. 

________________________________________________

"So that's really what happened? You betrayed Voldemort? YOU? Mother's perfect little boy?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't because...well..."

"I'm sorry, Reggie," Sirius said gloomily.

"I missed you so much, Sirius. I watched over you every day since I died. I know you wanted nothing to do with me, but..."

"shut up and hug me, Reg."

The brothers hugged for the first time since they were kids and well...alive.

"So can we be brothers again? You know like before the whole you leaving and me becoming a death eater thing?"

"I'd like that," Sirius said with a smile.


	4. Remus!

"He is so your son. There's no denying that," Lily said as they watched Harry pretend to be a genius at potions due to his new book courtesy of the Half-Blood Prince. James and Sirius were so proud of Harry. This is exactly something they would have done back in school. 

"As long as he isn't harming anyone, Lils, I don't see a problem with it," James said, looking at his wife with a smirk. 

"Where was that book when we were in school?" Sirius asked 

Regulus was lost in thought. "Half-Blood Prince? Why does that ring a bell?"

_____________________________________

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" Lily yelled as she watched Harry and Malfoy duel in the bathroom. 

"The prat deserves it!" James said in disgust. 

"If he is anything like his father, which I know he is, then he deserves what's coming to him!" Sirius interjected.

"I don't care. I don't want my son acting like this."

"Too late," Sirius said, grimacing, not knowing what was going to come out of Lily's mouth after she saw what just happened.

"Wait," Regulus said, "That spell sounded familiar...that spell was in the potions book, wasn't it."

"Yeah, Reg, where were you?" Sirius asked his brother in confusion.

"I know who the Prince is! It's Severus!"

" _Snivellus?!"_ James and Sirius asked in a disbelieving manner.

"What? Who? No...Severus"

"That's what they call Snape."

"Oh well, then, yes. It's him."

"How do you know?"

Regulus looked at him with a bewildered expression. 

"Oh, right..."

_____________________________________

Regulus was explaining Horcruxs to Sirius as they watched Harry and Dumbledore on their adventure. Sirius, James, and Lily noticed as Regulus started to get quieter the closer they got. 

"oh no."

"what?" Sirus asked, seeing the look on Regulus's face. 

"The Horcrux they are after isn't there..."

"what? how do you know?"

"that's the one I stole! It's in my room!" Regulus said panicking

They watched as Harry and Dumbledore got the amulet and got out of there, narrowly escaping death the same way that Regulus had died. 

_______________________________________

"Nice room," James said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, mother just _loved_ how I decorated," Sirius replied, laughing.

"After you left, she never opened that door again," Regulus said without looking up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm surprised because I would have thought for sure she would have gone in there and destroyed everything."

"You kept that letter?" Lily asked Sirius with a smile on her face

"Yeah," Sirius smiled. "I loved that boy."

" _Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black?"_ James asked

"Yeah, I hide the locket in there...but it looks like someone did not read the sign," Regulus said, a little annoyed but realizing he was dead and he couldn't really do anything about it now. 

"and mother and father actually listened to it? Man, you really were the favorite." Sirius scoffed with a slight smile towards Regulus.

"shut up," Regulus said as he returned the smile. "Kreacher!" 

"I have always hated that house elf." Sirius said, slightly annoyed. "oh, you really were telling the truth..." 

"Yeah, why would I lie about how I died? I'm already dead." 

"That wasn't the part I was concerned about..."

"oh...I thought you said you believed me!" Regulus said, a little offended.

"I did, but I still felt a little bit..."

"I get it. I guess...especially with how the last few years of my life went between us."

"I am proud of you, Reggy. You did well."

"Awwwww, what a cute family bonding moment!" James said, coming between them wrapping them in a hug.

"Shut up, Prongs," laughed Sirius.

______________________________________________

"What just happened? Remus, are we?"

"Yes, I believe so, Dora...I believe so."

Sirius and James's heads whipped up from where they were watching the war play out.

"MOONY?!" They screamed.

"Oh, hey, boys," Remus said with a smile. 

"Whos this?" James asked, gesturing to Tonks.

"This is my wife, Dora." 

"Nice to meet you, Dora," Lily said, holding her hand out.

"Nice to finally meet you too! Harry talked about you two a lot."

"So Moony...you remember Regulus?"

"I do hello, Regulus."

"Hello, Remus," Regulus replied with a smile. 

"Woah, where is this place? George? Wait..." 

Turning around, the five meet eyes with a tall red-haired boy.

"Fred?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison.

"Oh, I really am dead, aren't I..."

"Unfortunately, yes," Sirius said regretfully.

"Oh..." Fred didn't know what to do or what to say next. He was so used to having his second half with him that he just felt lost. Lily went over to him, had wrapped him in a hug.

"We saw everything you and George did for Harry and all your pranks you two got up to," James said, walking up to him. "How would you feel about being an honorary marauder?" 

Fred looked up at him, seeing the huge smile on his face. Looking between James, Remus, and Sirius, Fred got a huge grin on his face. 

"I would be honored. You lot were a huge part of our pranks. That map that you created was GENIOUS."

Suddenly James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were sucked back down to earth and standing around Harry. He was walking to his death. 

"Does it hurt? Dying? Harry asked 

"Quicker than falling asleep," Sirius comforted.

"Why are you here?

"We never left," Lily smiled. 

"You're nearly there," James reassured.

"Remus, your son... I never wanted any of you to die for me..."

"One day, he will understand. Others will tell him what his parents died for."

"You'll stay with me?"

"until the end," James smiled.

And just like that, they were back in the afterlife. 

Lily watched teary-eyed as her son was killed, or so she had thought, but when he didn't appear, she felt a little relief. 

"He'll be alright, Lily," James tried to sound reassuring.

_________________________________________

"Hey, what's this? Hello," Fred said, laughing, picking up an ear and talking into it like it was a phone.

"Looks like an ear?" James said questingly.

"Yeah, but who does it belong to...oh wait," Fred said, astonished. "Do you think it's...Georgies?"

"It's Possible," Remus replied 

"Only one way to find out...Regulus, can you show Fred how to do that watching thing?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, this way, Fred," Regulus said, walking back to his bench.

Just like that, it was over. It was all over. Harry defeated the Dark Lord and won...again. The afterlife gained a few new members, and the marauders tried their best to make everyone comfortable until they felt the need to go off on their own and find past friends and family members. The marauders were reunited again, with Fred replacing Wormtail. Regulus was just glad to finally have his brother back. 


End file.
